PKing
Introduction PKing is short for Player Killing. PKing is the act of killing other players for fun or to get their items. There were many places you can PK at. (NOTE: Player Killing was removed in 2011) Note! PKing ("Player Killing") Was removed some time in 2011. Players now have the inability to die(with the exception of ::suicide). Everyone is safe untill stated otherwise. Added By: TheSinned 3:58, February 1, 2013 (UTC +12) PKing Areas PKing areas are places in Godzhell that allow you to PK players. The Wilderness The Wilderness is one of the most common places to PK people at. The most common checkpoints for people to PK at in the Wilderness are places you can teleport to using the spells in the Ancient Magicks spellbook. Many players team at "G", which is in 50+ wilderness, most have an Armadyl Godsword or 'perfect' ring, so you will most likely die when going there. Bring no items when going, and ask the players there if you can be on a team with them. If they accept, you still should make sure you can trust them so you don't risk losing any valuable items. Lassar Mountain The "L" teleport in Ancient Magicks is a common place to PK people. Just head north of where you teleport to until you reach a fire giant near a coffin. When you go past the fire giant, you can PK players. People often do this to players running by that do not know this is a PKing area. Godwars In some places at Godwars, you can PK people. This is when you go near the Imp, the path with Kamil on it, and the General. It is only 30+ PKing area, so it isn't the greatest place to kill people, but you can still trick some people into going to a PK area and kill them. The King Black Dragon Anywhere in the King Black Dragon lair is a PKing area. You can go there when no one is there, wait at the entrance and kill people who come, and take their loot. Make sure to check that no one is there first by either going there with no items or logging onto another account and going to the KBD lair. Not many people PK here, but sometimes people come for a chance to kill the King Black Dragon and get the Fire Cape. Ghosts Some high level players (126) go to ::ghosts and trick other players of their same combat level to come to Ghosts to get a free "AGS", then kill them as soon as they get there, as it is in level 0 Wilderness when you first arrive. Another thing to do is to get a Master Wand and freeze all of the monsters there, which will also damage the players around the monsters. Barrows There are a few places in Barrows that you can PK people at. Some are by the gates that lead into other rooms. You can also go into the air and travel to the outer edges of the barrows minigame until you can go on and find a place full of coffins and doors. You can PK people there as well. Kalphite Queen There is a small area in the Kalphite Queen lair that you can PK people in. It is rarely used, but when people enter it, there is usually someone there to come in and PK them. Equipment and Inventory This is a section about what to wear and what to bring when PKing. Low Levels Head: Helm of Neitizot Necklace: Amulet of Glory Cape: Obsidian Cape Body: Fighter Torso Gloves: Barrows Gloves Legs: Rune Platelegs Ring: Berserker Ring Boots: Dragon Boots Shield: Rune Defender Weapon: Dragon Scimitar --You mainly start with most of these. Medium Levels Head: Dragon Full Helm Necklace: Amulet of Fury Cape: Skillcape Body: Bandos Chestplate Gloves: Barrows Gloves Legs: Bandos Tassets Ring: perfect ring or berserca ring Boots: Dragon Boots Shield: Rune Defender Weapon: Zamorak or Saradomin Godsword or ags High Levels Head: Dragon Full Helm Necklace: Amulet of Fury Cape: Fire Cape Body: 3rd age platebody Gloves: Pirate hook Legs: 3rd Age Platelegs Ring: 'Perfect Ring' Boots: Bandos Boots Shield: Dragon sq shield Weapon: Any Godsword or saradomin staff Inventory This is what to bring in your inventory. Food, as many as you could. All of the runes (type ::runes) Stacking Items/Food You can get hundreds of one item or piece of food by filling your inventory with the desired item and logging out. Log back in and it will all become one stack. You can do this many times and have a large amount of food in your inventory, leaving more free space for other things. (like Manta rays,potions and even multiple DILDOS) AGS Setup This is what to wear and bring if PKing with an Armadyl Godsword Head: None Necklace: None Cape: None Body: None Gloves: None Legs: None Ring: None Boots: None Shield: None Weapon: Armadyl Godsword (DO NOT UNEQUIP!) Best Setup (with a 'perfect' ring) What to do if wearing a 'perfect' ring. If you don't care if you lose the ring Wait at a PKing area for someone to enter. Wear an ancient staff or saradomin staff and no other items. Only bring manta rays with you, but keep a space or two open for loot. Kill anyone as soon as they are in sight (and in the PK area). The two staffs will allow you to kill them when you are far away from them instead of bashing them close up. If you value your ring and do not want to lose it Keep the ring in your inventory so you will keep it on death. Equip it when someone comes and kill them. Unequip it and repeat. Wear and bring everything you did in the method above. Tactics This section will tell you how to PK people. It helps A LOT to have an AGS. Rare Item Trick This trick is used to lure people into PKing spots, mainly spots they don't know are PKing spots. Tell them that you will give them a rare item if you follow them (AGS is most convincing if they don't have one), then when you pass into a PK spot, kill them. This doesn't work too much, but it can. Teleother Trick For this, you must be on the Normal Magicks spellbook. Whenever someone goes into a PKing area, use a teleother spell (usually Camelot) on them so they can't see. They will be unable to decline unless they walk away. PK them while they are "blind" and take their items. Free Item Trick This is to be used right outside a PKing area. Say something like, "FREE AGS!" then trade with someone and run into the PKing zone. They will see the message and want to get whatever item you advertised. When they click the trade offer on the chat box, the game will force them to run to you in order to start a trade. Decline the trade and kill them, or just kill them before they can reach you. This usually works, and it is pretty funny when it works. You can also get good items if they have any on them. Freeze Trick This is a simple trick. Whenever someone enters a PKing area, use Ice Barrage to freeze them in the PKing area for 30 seconds. Now you can safely walk up to them and PK them, though they might teleport away. Luring Trick For example: teleport to ::tele 03118 09860 and yell like this ::yell drop party at ::tele 03118 09860 !!!!!!!!. And a lot of noobs will come, and when they do prepare you weapon (saradomin staff would be better) and attack them all. Death This section explains dying in Godzhell and in PKing. What you lose and what you keep You will lose any items you are wearing when you die. This was made to stop people from PKing with 1 item and keeping it on death. You also lose every item in your inventory except your three most valuable items, which is usually food and runes. The Bronze Scimitar The reason you cannot get a Bronze Scimitar anymore is because it was glitched and would instantly kill anything in one hit, much like the Armadyl Godsword. Anyone who was holding it would be banned, however, now no one is banned due to there never being moderators online. Unfortunaltely, no more Bronze Scimitars exist. It is a wonder that the Armadyl Godsword isn't banned, though it has been banned off and on over the past. Trivia *You can often lag out when you finish killing someone. *The Protect Item prayer allows you to keep one item. *When you attack someone, you will get a skull above your head; which means that you will lose everything upon death. If you have Protect Item prayer on, you will keep one item..